


Tony Stark's Epic Birthday Bash

by LamsLuver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Everybody loves and respects Tony Stark, Fluff, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, He loves his son Peter, I was supposed to be doing work, I wrote this frantically in like 3 hours at school, Nothing negative exists, Oops, Peter Parker is a great son, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark is a great dad, because I said so, no starker, slight angst, strictly platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsLuver/pseuds/LamsLuver
Summary: Peter Parker used to ironically celebrate his idol's birthday with his friend and light candles on a dollar store cupcake underneath one of the numerous posters he had of Iron Man.This year, however, the whole game changes.He actually gets to plan a surprise birthday party for Tony Stark. The Tony Stark!Maybe Mr. Stark will change his mind about hating birthdays.~This features Peter being a good son and Tony being a good dad and everybody is happy!





	Tony Stark's Epic Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> I frantically wrote this at school. We even have this dumb POM project thing and I literally titled my Google Docs "POM" so my teachers would think I was working. XD Oh, the things I do for Tony Stark. Happy birthday to Earth's best defender! We love you boo!

Peter was excited.

The month of May meant warmer weather, shopping deals, and a promise of summer.

Oh, did he mention it also hosted one of the biggest celebrations?

That's right.

Tony Stark’s birthday.

As somewhat of a joke, he and Ned started celebrating it a few years ago with a small cupcake and some crappy, handmade birthday hats that didn’t even last through the rest of the day. But this year was different. Peter was going to actually be with _Tony freaking Stark_ for his birthday.

He and Ned were in the middle of studying for chemistry when he shrieked and fell from his perch on the ceiling to the floor. “Oh my god, Ned!” Ned was already bending down to help him up.

“What? What’s wrong? Is it your powers? The Avengers? Are you starting to lay eggs?”

Peter shook his fervently, leaping onto his feet with a wide grin.

“Ned!”

“What?”

“Mr. Stark’s birthday is tomorrow!”

Peter waited for the shocked look to give way to excitement.

Both boys suddenly burst out in complete euphoria.

“I have to plan a birthday-”

“Should we give him a gift-”

“I should get a cake-”

“Bake it here-”

“What about a card-”

“No, Bucky and I will bake the cake-”

“You’re gonna bake a cake with _Winter Soldier_ -”

“ _I know right_ -”

“Is everything alright in there?” Aunt May’s voice broke their blabbering, voice muffled by the door.

“We’re good, I just dropped a textbook!” Peter answered cheerfully, starting to bounce up and down. He heard her footsteps recede and returned his focus to the task at hand.

“I need to get prepared!” he exclaimed. How had he almost forgotten his idol’s birthday? Ned nodded seriously, ready to prepare the most epic birthday party ever.

“First off, let’s assemble the Avengers.”

~

“C’mon, Sam, he’ll love it!” Sam crossed his arms.

“Oh hell naw. I’ve been blasted by his repulsors before and they hurt.” Peter looked across the living room where the other Avengers were sprawled in various positions on the couch. Ned sat dutifully next to Peter with a pad of paper and pen, ready to write down all the supplies they needed.

“The kid wants to do something nice for Tony.” Steve’s voice was quiet but firm. Peter pushed down his fanboy-ish excitement (oh my _god_ , Cap approves!) in order to sound more mature.

“So, you’ll do it?” he inquired, looking expectantly at Steve. He held Peter’s gaze for a few seconds before nodding.

“Anything you need, Pete.” Ned bumped his elbow into Peter’s side as he tried to contain his glee. Sam let out a huge groan.

“Cap,” he whined, “I don’t wanna!” Steve just gave a somewhat amused look to Sam.

“I doubt this will be the hardest thing you’ve done before, Sam.”

“Whatever, man.” Peter decided to interrupt their conversation to look around the room.

“Are you guys in?” He scanned their faces to see who would say yes. Bruce, who had been sitting across from Peter, clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

“Peter, I know you’re trying to do something good,” he said in the voice all adult’s use when their about to crush a child’s hopes and dreams with reality, “but Tony probably won’t like this.” Peter felt his shoulders deflate a bit.

“But what if it’s just like a cake and some balloons? We don’t have to make it super huge!”

“He already turned down several offers for a huge birthday party,” Pepper added, resting a hand on his shoulder. He tried to fight the disappointment rising in his chest, threatening to eat him away. He just wanted to do something nice for Tony.

Rhodey seemed to catch on to his dismay.

“Maybe he’ll like something a litter smaller.” Just like that, Peter perked right back up again.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "Let's get started!"

The rest of the Avengers agreed to throw a Tony Stark Celebration Birthday Party, if only to see Peter’s youthful excitement. They split up the jobs: Bucky would bake the cake (with Peter and Ned’s help decorating), Steve, Sam, and Bruce would get the decorations, Rhodey and Pepper would buy food from Target (with Peter’s help, of course), and Peter, as well as the remaining Avengers, would serve as assistants to any who needed it.

“It’ll be a surprise!” he said, head tilted on his shoulder with his phone sandwiched in between. Steve and his crew had arrived a few minutes ago and he was busy blowing up balloons and putting up streamers. Pepper called him to ask when Tony would be informed this was happening. “And he never leaves his lab anyways, so he probably won’t see it, but even if, that’s okay!” Peter shot web fluid at the ceiling, putting up a stray streamer string.

After a short pause, Pepper answered. “Honey, it’ll be hard to get him out of the lab.”

“I’ll find a way,” Peter answered seriously, determined to make this an amazing surprise. “Okay. Rhodey and I will be back in an hour.”

“Thanks Miss Potts!” Peter dropped his phone on a couch as he fasten another balloon to the ceiling.

“Hey, Spiderkid, I think we’ve got this,” Sam commented, staring at Peter’s spot on the ceiling. He smiled, doing a cool flip on his way down. (What? He totally wasn’t showing off. Totally.) After checking to see if all the decoration had been bought and were in good hands (he trusted Steve) and seeing if Pepper had texted him an update(she informed him they were at the checkout line), he decided to help with decorating the cake.

Ned and Bucky were just putting it in the oven when Peter walked into the kitchen.

“Hey guys.” Ned grinned broadly, setting his gloves down on the counter.

“Peter! You’ve got to hear about the cake.”

Bucky stood up with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

“From what F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed me, Tony Stark’s favorite cake flavor is red velvet. So we have a red velvet cake.” Peter barely contained his snort, instead smiling cheekily.

“Thanks for helping, Bucky.” He sat on the counter, tapping his fingers against his knees.

“So, what do you guys wanna do?” Ned pulled out a stool and sat next to Peter, laying his head on Peter’s thigh. Out of habit, he started threading his fingers through Ned’s hair, something they had done to each other since childhood. Bucky grabbed ingredients from the fridge and set them on the counter.

“You two can take a break. I’m going to get started on the frosting.” Both Ned and Peter start protesting, volunteering to help, but Bucky stopped them by raising his metal hand.

“Just sit there and talk me through the plan.” Peter excitedly launched into his idea.

“Okay, so…”

~

Tony Stark hated his birthday.

For him, it served as another arduous reminder to his father’s neglect. Howard would pile stacks of paperwork and assignments on Tony’s desk, just like any other day, and remind him that if he didn’t have it done by the end of the day, there would be consequences. His mother was more on and off, waking him up when he was younger with a little cake. But as he grew older, the time she remembered grew later and later until she would only remember his birthday months afterwards, and guiltily go on a shopping spree for him.

Not to mention, Howard was always talking about a legacy and death and Tony wasn’t a fan of death or slowly inching closer to his inevitable demise. Birthday parties were frivolous reminders of mortality that detracted from the work that needed to be done. Unless he was getting a new suit, or new materials, he would not appreciate any more reminders of his existence.

“Sir, Peter Parker has requested you in the living area,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice echoed through his lab. Tony paused his work.

“Why? What’s wrong?” He was already in the middle of pulling up his vitals when she answered, “He has prepared something for you.”

Tony frowned. His kid probably just wanted to show off a new school project or something cool he found in the dumpster. Sighing, he set his wrench down.

“Tell him I’m on my way.”

~

“Mr. Parker, Sir is on his way.” Peter all but squealed at the information.

“Okay, okay, places everybody!” He arranged the Avengers and friends in a loose circle around the elevator Mr. Stark would enter from. “So when he comes in, we all yell ‘Surprise!’ and throw the confetti. Oh where’s the cake!?”

Before anyone could process his rant, he was dashing off to the kitchen to set up candles.

“How old is he? Oh my gosh, I shouldn't have asked, I’m so sorry, I’ll just put some gold ones on, that should be nice right? And-” He haphazardly stuck gold candles on Mr. Stark’s birthday cake, which had Happy B-Day written on it in droopy, lopsided handwriting, smothered in edible confetti.

“Peter, the elevator!” Ned exclaimed, grabbing Peter’s hand.

“Oh my god, it’s happening!” he squealed, gripping Ned’s hand. He eagerly bounced on his feet as he waited for the elevator to open.

And waited.

And waited.

Until the sleek doors slid open to reveal a tired Tony Stark, covered in machine grease.

“Surprise! Surprise surprise surprise!” Peter squeaked, barely maintaining his excitement. Confetti poppers popped at random times, strips of paper littering the floor. The Avengers smiled at Peter’s excitement, stepping back to reveal the living room. Tony took in the streamers, the balloons, the unbalanced cake on the counter. His kid’s pure joy. Peter was practically bursting at the seams with glee, random bits of confetti stuck in his bouncy curls.

“What...what?” Tony looked around in confusion, not comprehending why there were balloons. He walked over to the cake and read the loopy handwriting: _Happy B-Day_. There was a red and yellow glob next to it that he assumed to be the Iron Man suit.

Birthday.

May 29.

 _Shit_.

He slowly turned around to look at Peter. “You did this?” he asked disbelievingly. “For me?”

Peter gave a shy smile. In a softer voice, he answered, “Anything for Earth’s best defender.”

Tony, for once in his life, was at a complete loss for words.

Peter walked up to Mr. Stark. “Do you like it?” Tony met Peter’s gaze and almost broke down at the pure innocence and love that he so openly showed. Peter did this _willingly_. He wanted to make sure Tony felt loved and appreciated.

He was the best damn kid in the world.

Tony gave him a smile he hoped displayed the complicated bout of emotions that overcame him.

“Yeah,” he swallowed thickly, “I love it.” Peter’s returning grin made it all worth it.

He engulfed Mr. Stark in a hug, pausing for a few moments to truly relish in the feeling of warmth, comfort, and safety they both found each other. Peter’s curls tickled his ears as Tony gripped the soft hoodie Peter was wearing. He swayed back and forth slightly, relishing the time spent with his kid.

Maybe birthday parties weren’t such a bust after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote everyone right! Plz don't kill me if I got Tony's parent's characters wrong D;


End file.
